bandaiyanfandomcom-20200215-history
Butterfly
One morning, a young Cockatoo was playing high up in a tree. He called to the other animals, "Corock, corock, look at me, swinging on a branch!" The others looked up. he was very high. They watched him dance from branch to branch. Then, suddenly, he slipped and fell. All the way to the ground! With a loud 'whoomph' he landed on his head. The other animals rushed up and saw the cockatoo lying very still. "What a good trick. Cockatoo!" '' "Will you show us?" "Didn't he look funny when he landed!" ''But the Cockatoo didn't move. Perhaps he was embarrassed and hiding his face in the sand. Or perhaps he was just having a sleep. they tried to wake him, but they couldn't. He just lay there. Then the wise old wombat waddled up. He looked at the little cockatoo lying there, his head to one side. The wombat took a good look at the cockatoo. Then he felt his tiny body, and turned to the other animals, telling them that the cockatoo had broken his neck. "What doe that mean, Wombat?" '' "Yes, Wombat, what does that mean?" "Did the Spirits do it?" ''The old wombat thought for a while. The Spirits must have done this. They must have done this for a reason. but what reason? The Wombat called a meeting under a big old gum tree in the sandy creek bed. All the animals came. While they were talking, the Spirits came and took the little cockatoo up into the sky. As the animals looked up, they could see the little cockatoo wafting away into the sky. When the animals saw this, they were even more puzzled. What had happened to the cockatoo, and what were the Spirits going to do with him? This had certainly never happened before. Then the Wombat spoke, very slowly. "I think, I think that the Spirits have taken the Cockatoo up into the sky, so they can change him into something else." The animals were confused, but they were also curious. Then the Possum said, "What if someone went up into the sky, and waited to see what the Spirits do with the little cockatoo?" Then the Caterpillars wriggled up. "What about us? We never get asked to do things. All of us could go together, then we can make our camp and spend the whole winter there. When it gets warm in the spring we will come back and tell you what has happened to the little Cockatoo!" So the Caterpillars gathered, and in one huge wriggling cloud, went up into the sky. And all the other animals sat down to wait for the spring. When the winter was nearly over, the Wombat called all the animals together. They agreed to send out a hunting party to look for the Caterpillars. The Snakes said they would go. but they found nothing. The next day, the Crows flew off to look, but no Caterpillars. Each day, a group of animals would go out, searching for the Caterpillars, and each day they would return with nothing. Then, on the first warm day of spring, a pair of Dragonflies came rushing back to where the animals were camped. They were very very excited. "We have seen them! We have seen them! And they are different! They are returning with new bodies!" ''- Aborigine Dreamtime Story'' Butterfly Spirit of Cunning Brood: Pegasus Favored Tribe: Black Furies Favored Camp: Caerns: Pack Background Cost: 10; Personal Background Cost: 5 *Gaffling Charms: *Jaggling Charms: *Incarna Charms: Butterfly is subtle and only those who can look past her pretty exterior see the cunning trickster below. In Greek mythology Psyche , beloved of Eros, is often represented with butterfly wings and in many cultures, butterflies are associated with souls and with the spirits of the dead. In Australia, Butterfly is represented both a Concordiat totem and a spirit within the Alcheringa. This adds only to the totem's mystique. Totem Benefit: Butterfly adds +1 dice to any social attribute (up to 6) and reduces the difficulty of all gnosis rolls by 1 (to minimum of 4). In addition, Butterfly grants their Chosen the gift Wyldsight . Ban & Flaw: Embraced by the Black Furies, Butterfly never favors a pack without at least one female member and will abandon a pack who mistreats her or allows its members to mistread their female kinfolk. Those with Butterfly as a totem, perhaps because of its affinity with death, the soul, and dreams also acquire the flaw Nightmares that automatically triggers after the death of a loved one and during the height of the Chosen's auspice moon. back to totems main page